


The Hogger of Blankets

by SnazzyShipper



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyShipper/pseuds/SnazzyShipper
Summary: Simon has taken possession of the blankets and won't let go of them, despite Baz's continuous insistence.Fluff and fun ensues.





	The Hogger of Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted an excuse to write some Snowbaz snogging!!! XD  
> Hope you guys enjoy this!! :)

“Snow!”, Baz snapped. “Snow, just stop hogging the blankets, will you?”

They were in Simon and Penny’s flat, and Simon, as usual, had pulled the blanket from Baz, and had almost succeeded in wrapping it like a cocoon around himself.

Simon said nothing, pretending to be asleep, adding a few snores for good measure.

“Snow, I know you’re awake, and I swear to God I’ll-“

“Crowley Baz!”, Simon exclaimed, finally giving up, and turning to glare at Baz. “What? What is it?”

“Snow, I said, STOP HOGGING THE BLANKETS!!!!!”, Baz yelled suddenly, causing Simon to let out a muffled scream (and Baz to roar with laughter).

“No Baz, no way!”, Simon shook his head, once he had regained his composure. “You are getting all the warmth you need from me. But what about me, huh? How am I supposed to keep warm? But do you ever think about that? No! You only think about yourself!”, Simon said, sobbing theatrically.

“Aleister Crowley, Snow!”, Baz said disbelievingly. “Will that love for theater ever leave?”

“Yeah, well, that’s neither here, nor there.”, Simon said, rolling his eyes. “The point is Baz, I’m not giving up my share of blankets, firstly, because they are the only source of warmth for me, as I said, and secondly, if you think about it, I haven’t even taken up _that_ much of the blanket.”

Baz's eyed widened impossibly at this blatant lie. “Snow, will you stop lying, and think about me for a moment, freezing my arse off over here, without a blanket?”

Simon glared at him, a determined set to his jaw. “Whatever, Baz. You have me for warmth. I don’t have anything for warmth. Therefore it is my right to take this blanket. That’s it. Good night!”

And with that, Simon turned on his side, ready to drift off to sleep.

But then an evil grin crept up on Baz's face. Very stealthily (Duh! One of the few advantages of being a vampire!), he slowly, slowly sat up and pulled the blanket off of Simon in one rapid movement.

Or, almost managed to. Because his sneaky bastard of a boyfriend, was tightly holding on to the blanket, a wide smile on his face. And Baz, despite his super-vampire strength, had not managed to rip it off him.

As all his endeavors were failing, Baz just stared at Simon with a pout, giving the blanket a small tug to emphasize how much he wanted it. Simon tugged it back, a bit more forcefully. 

And just like that, the war began.

“Oh, you’re on!”, Baz muttered, before turning it into a fully fledged tug-of-war. He drew the blanket so hard towards himself that Simon fell face first on the bed. Then Simon pulled it and then so did Baz… and it went on for 10 minutes or so, before they were both panting and out of breath.

“Snow- just- just – give it to me, will you?”

“No-no-no Baz, I won't!”

"Please Snow, I'm only asking for a little bit of the blanket here!"

"No Baz, no chance! This is mine, and I've already given you 2 perfectly good reasons why you can't have it!", said Simon firmly.

“Come on Simon, don’t be such a baby! Please give it to me.”

“Baz, I’m not going to give it to you. So save your breath and just SHUT UP!”

As soon as he said it, a sly smirk appeared on Baz's face. He bent forward towards Simon (who clutched the blanket protectively), before leaning down and whispering in his ear, “ _Make me._ ”

Simon straightened instantly, a deep blush forming on his cheeks. But then, after a moment, he smiled mischievously and, without warning, surged forward and smashed his lips against Baz's. 

It was messy, hungry and passionate, as their kisses usually were. Simon was pushing harder and harder against Baz's mouth, making the kiss infinitely hotter and more intoxicating.

Suddenly, Simon bit down hard on Baz's bottom lip. Baz gasped against his lips, which gave Simon the opportunity to snake his tongue between his lips and stroke it along the roof of his mouth, a gesture which drove Baz crazy and made him let out a low groan.

Simon’s hands were fisted in Baz's hair, occasionally tugging on the strands, making Baz moan at the top of his voice.

Baz slid his hands under Simon’s baggy shirt, pulling him closer, closer, impossibly closer…

This continued for a while before Simon eventually began mouthing Baz's sharp jawline, lightly tracing his teeth along it, while Baz tried his best not to shiver and whimper at Simon’s hot breath.

From there, Simon continued his way downwards, first sucking lightly at his collarbone, then moving down and nipping lightly at the skin just below. Inspired by Baz's small growl, he suddenly sunk his teeth deep into the soft flesh, eliciting the most beautiful of moans from the vampire.

Things were slowly getting more and more heated and-

BAM! “Hey Simon, have you – Ah! Jeez! Not again, you two!”, Penelope stood in the doorway, looking exasperated beyond belief.

The two ripped apart from each other, trying to look innocent. But they weren’t fooling anyone. Their hair was disheveled, their lips red and swollen, and there were purplish bruises down Baz's neck. 

While Simon smiled sheepishly, Baz was looking amused and disgruntled at the same time, quite an impossible feat. 

“Hey Bunce, ever heard about, I don’t know, knocking? It is a concept where if you have to enter a room, you should first tap on the door to take the occupants’ permission. This prevents, you know, a lot of awkward situations.”

“Yeah, whatever Baz. I guess this time, I have to follow your advice, to protect myself from, ah, further mental scarring.”, she said. “Well, then, good night to you both, I suppose! Enjoy!”

And with a wink and a smirk, she gently closed the door and left.

Blushing heavily at the suggestive tone of her voice, they looked at each other. They were leaning in for another kiss, when they suddenly caught sight of the poor blanket, which had been kicked off the bed, in their… er, excitement.

They glanced at the blanket, and then, with a quick grin at each other, charged. 

And so, began World War B (Blanket),for the second time that night!!!!

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading it! :)  
> Please, please leave kudos and comments. They make me very happy!!! <3 <3


End file.
